1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking apparatus for cooking skewered food constituted by food and a skewer skewering the food. The present invention particularly relates to cooking apparatus suited to the cooking of Japanese food referred to as “yakitori”, where meat, vegetables, or seafood etc. are skewered by a skewer.
2. Background Art
Various apparatus for cooking food on a skewer such as “yakitori” are known in the related art. In a traditional method, lit charcoal is arranged in a heater cooker that is long in a widthwise direction, and the skewered food is lined up next to each other in parallel so as to be positioned above the charcoal, with a person then rotating the skewers as necessary. The food is then cooked by heat radiated from the charcoal. In this traditional method, it is necessary for a person to always be watching the skewered food.
With the above apparatus, a holding member used when cooking the food and heating means for cooking the food are located in the apparatus in a manner exposed to the outside. As a result, the food is cooked with part of the heat from the heating means being radiated to the outside and it is therefore not possible to effectively utilize heat from the heating means.
The present invention is therefore advantageous in providing a skewered food cooking apparatus and food supporting member for skewered food that is capable of cooking the food while effectively utilizing heat from a heating means.